Destiel
by DestielFeelsx
Summary: Sam and Dean arrived. Castiel had found them a new case. Sam went to bed, while Dean went to take a shower. Castiel caught himself staring at Dean .. Dean noticed Cas.. Dean was uncomfortable since this was happening in front of his brother. So they decided to go into the impala, where they could be alone all night long.. The next morning interesting things happened
1. Chapter 1

The Case lead to another~

/"Many American towns are struggling to keep their stores open. One town in particular is a fishing town, known for its huge lake and 'lake monster'. That was why state officials wanted to build a sort of theme park based around the creature. Mainly for tourists who wanted an 'exciting' experience like the Loch Ness Monster. But as construction went on, all of the heads of production went missing one by one. The old fishermen in town would say it was the lake monster itself. Maybe they're right... Who are we to know for sure? The reader believes that the power that be don't want the construction to continue. Will the monster surface if it continues? Only time will tell"/ Castiel folded the magazine in his hands as he waited for Sam and Dean to return. He liked to think he had found them a case. Hopefully the Winchesters will go for it. He decided to look into it if they didn't want to do it.

Suddenly Dean and Sam opened the door and came in.

Dean: "Hey Cas, What are you up to?" dean said. Castiel responded sharply: "I think we found us a case"

He handed the paper to the older Winchester. He didn't know it, but it wasn't technically a credible news source. It advertised things like Elvis sightings and alien abduction. Dean took the paper, "Hmm seems like a case, Good job Cas, what do you think Sam?"

Sam was distracted he couldn't help thinking about his love Madison, "Huh?." "Castiel found us a case Sam, we have to go in the morning. Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine Dean". The angel seemed proud of himself "Thank you, Dean." Dean looked at Castiel. "We should get some rest, I'm going to take a shower" .. Sam agreed and went to bed. Castiel nodded he took back the article to read it over again. "I'll wait here then." Dean went to take his shower. Once he got out he was just wearing his towel, water still dripping down his chest... The angel couldn't really help but stare at this human. Dean was a work of art, he really was.

When he realized he was staring, he looked down and swallowed thickly. Dean noticed Castiel looking at him... He just smiled, "Looking a bit rough there, everything alright Cas?" .. "Yes Dean, everything is fine." He shifted to hide the growing strain in his pants. Why was Dean still undressed? This was like torture... "Alright if you say so" Dean smiled... His towel accidentally fell revealing some of his crotch area. Dean grabbed the towel immediately.. " I'm going to get dressed."

The angel stood up and went towards him "Dean..." he wanted to touch everything. Dean was beautiful. Castiel went to reach up to touch Dean's chest but he stopped himself. He couldn't. It would ruin their friendship.. Wouldn't it? "Yes Cas?"

Dean felt his heart racing, every time Castiel said his name Dean could feel his whole body tremble. He couldn't help it anymore. The angel put his hand on Dean's chest and just felt the beat of his heart. "Cas.." he blushed.. he started to feel aroused .. "Sam might be watching." "Let him watch", and with that Castiel pulled Dean close and kissed him roughly. "Oh Cas.." he cried.. Dean started to get stiff.. He kissed him back passionately and ever so tender. The angel put his hands on Dean's hips and rocked his own against the Winchester's. He groaned at the feeling. "We should go somewhere else if you don't want Sam waking up..." Dean moaned.

"Where can we go?" He started to feel Castiel, touching his back and rear end. "The car?" he asked and pulled Dean's towel away. "The car? If you say so.." Dean blushed slightly. "I'm all naked, and you still have clothes on, that's not fair" Dean said playfully. With just a thought, they where in the Impala and Castiel was just as naked as Dean. "Is this better?" he asked with a small smile. "Yes.." he said "Cas, are you sure about this?" Dean started to grind against Castiel's hips. The angel moaned and nodded. "I want this, Dean. I want you." Without hesitating Dean started to kiss his chest. "I want you too, I've always wanted you." Castiel carded his fingers trough Dean's hair.

"If I had known sooner, I would have initiated this sooner." "I would have too" Dean caressed the angels cheek "Shall we?" He started to kiss Cas, going slightly downward towards his member. "Yes please" The angel moaned. "Should I reposition myself? Would that give you better access?" Dean smiled, he knew this was going to be the best night of his life, he wanted this for so long. "If you'd like to, I want you to be comfortable" Castiel just pulled Dean down for another kiss and wrapped his fingers around Dean's already hard throbbing cock. "Cas.." he moaned. Dean started to rub the angels member aswell.

The angel had never been touched like this before. Every ridge and callous on Dean's hand sent a shockwave of pleasure through him. "This is my first time, Please be gentle" He kept rubbing Castiel. "Don't worry you're in good hands" By now Castiel was already on top of Dean. "I love you" Dean whispered. "I love you too, Dean" he slid Dean's member into his rectum. Dean moaned while Cas was grinding against him. Cas had never felt anything like this before.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

The next morning they where still in the Impala together. "Dean? , Are you awake?" Castiel was caressing Dean's chest. "Yes, i'm awake, you were amazing last night" Dean kissed Castiel playfully, he looked into his eyes and he was overwhelmed with emotion. "We should get back to the motel, Sam is probably wondering where we are.." Castiel said sadly. "But I want to spend more time with you" Dean got up, a tear ran down his cheek.

"What's wrong Dean?" Castiel said concerned. Dean got out of the Impala heading back to the motel. He saw Sam still in bed so he went to wake him up, they had to go check out the case Castiel was talking about. "Wake up Sammy, we have to go."

Castiel was in the room by now and he was staring at Dean, he was worried about him. Sam woke up. "Where were you guys last night?, I woke up and I didn't see you here."

"We..uh.." Dean started to stutter .. "You, what ?" Sam said demanding an answer. Castiel jumped in trying to figure what to say. "We were getting some stuff for the case, we don't know what we're dealing with yet." Sam raised an eyebrow "At 1 o'clock in the morning?" by now both Dean and Cas had nothing to say. They just stood there looking at each other. Finally Dean broke the silence. "We should get going, get dressed Sam, i'll meet you in the ...Impala." Just saying that sent shivers down his spine. "I'll come with you Dean" So Castiel followed Dean.

They where now in Louisiana. Dean was hungry so he insisted in going to get some pie. They read the paper carefully once again, they saw that a couple of people got murdered. "Well, look here it looks like all the men where virgins" Said Dean.. It had been though to figure this out. The next thing figuring out what it was. It wasn't the Loch Ness Monster for sure. Sam spent nights trying to look for this supernatural creature. At 7pm, he went to the library, looking for some books.

"Looks like we're alone again.." Said Castiel, I appraised him slowly from his beautiful face to his perfectly shaped feet, He was just perfect in every way. "It seems so, listen Cas, I don't want our relationship interfering with our work" Dean said with sadness in his voice. "It won't, I promise, Why were you crying?" Castiel said concerned. "I was crying because I love you so much, but no one can know about us.." Dean ran up to Cas holding him tightly his head buried in his chest. "Dean.." Castiel held him, he grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly they heard the key turn. "Fuck, Sam's coming" Dean said disappointed.. He came in at the wrong time, they were having such a magical moment but Sam ruined it. "So, it looks like we're dealing with a dragon" Sam said while coming trough the door. "So how do we ganck it?" ..Dean said with a chuckle. "Well, I don't know yet, we should call Bobby." Bobby directed Sam to , an expert on medieval lore.

She tells Sam that the only way to kill a dragon is a blade forged with dragon blood, and that she has one, the Sword of Bruncvik. The sword is bound to a stone, and Dr Visyak tells Sam that, according to the lore, only a knight ready to slay a dragon can pull the sword from the stone. Sam, cocky and sure, climbs up and tries to extract the sword, but is unsuccessful. He eventually resorts to plastic explosives, which, though they free the sword from the stone, break the sword in half!

Meanwhile back at the motel Cas and Dean found themselves alone again. "Let's not waste any time" Cas said, he grabbed Dean swept him off his feet and put him on the bed. He whispered in his ear sending chills down his spine. He took off his shirt, and so did Dean. Castiel started to lick him from his ear to his abdomen. Dean was getting a buldge already, Cas made him feel so good. Castiel undid his button, then took off his pants, rubbing him from outside his boxers. "Cas..Ahh, you make me feel so good" He moaned.

"You did all the work last night now it's my turn." Castiel took Dean's member out and started to slowly lick the tip. "CASS!" he moaned. Castiel took out his already hard member and started to wank. "I can help you out" Dean said playfully , he kissed him softly while getting up, then he pushed him onto the bed, He kissed Castiel all over, while looking deeply into his eyes, thoughts running through his head of what he was going to do to him. He grabbed his stiff cock and started slowly suck on it.

"Dean.." He moaned.. "You make me feel so different" ... "There's no need to talk, Cas" putting one of his fingers on his mouth. Dean then slipped his member into Castiel's rectum..

"Agh, it hurts.." he shouted. "It's alright, i'll go slow" he said. Once they were done, Dean took a shower with Castiel, they both admired their bodies and how gorgeous they both were. They then got out and the phone started to ring.

"Hi Sam" Dean said clearing his voice. "Hey, you alright you sound like a teenage girl who just found out her crush likes her" Sam chuckled. "Shut up Sam, So did you find anything out.." he said angrily. "Yes, seems like you have to kill one to kill one" Sam said confused. "What?, and how does that work exactly?" Dean said. Sam explained that in the past a dragon was killed and they had to go back in time and collect the blood. Dean got excited he got them outfits and everything. They managed to get the blood and kill the dragon.


End file.
